When Bad Girls Go Good....
by Kisaki Nami
Summary: Another story about Kira, written by myself.


Nami and Koumi were walking down a street in Coruscant, talking quietly. Well, Nami was talking, and Koumi was talking through the Force.  
  
"Koumi, how about we go to Chic Clothes?" Nami asked, excited to get out of the Room Behind the Waterfall, where she had been soooo bored.  
  
How 'bout we don't. Let's go to Rock Stop instead, Koumi replied.  
  
"But all they have there are rocks!"  
  
Exactly. A smile crossed Koumi's face. She loved Force-molding things, and rocks were her favorite.  
  
Suddenly, they realized they were all alone on the street. Everyone had disappeared. As they looked around with confused looks on their faces, two figures appeared on the horizon. As the figures moved closer, the girls realized they were two Sailor Sith! Nami and Koumi quickly transformed into Sailor Calamari and Sailor Kessel and faced their opponents.  
  
"What do you two want?" Calamari asked, a stern look crossing her usually calm face.  
  
"Basically, we are here to destroy you," Sailor Sith Taanab said, a smile crossing her face. "And I have just they way to do it."  
  
And what just is this way? Koumi asked.  
  
"I have given Kira a new, awesome power that can destroy you in one blow. And how did she receive this power, you ask? Well, I was testing, different things in a lab. I found this power, and I all I needed was a body to test it in. Kira volunteered." Ariel smiled. It was working perfectly. She would get rid of the senshi and Kira in the same way.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to let you do that! I am Sailor Calamari, senshi of waves and tsunamis and in the name of Calamari, I will kick your butt!"  
  
And I'm Sailor Kessel, senshi of silence and glitter, and in the name of Kessel, I will defeat you!  
  
"Ha ha ha! You stupid senshi! You are going down! Sith Destruction Maneuver!" A spiraling black-and-white cloud spiraled towards the senshi, picking them up and throwing them against walls, trash cans and windows. Soon they were both on the ground, unable to move. Kessel looked at Calamari, whose eyes were barely open, and with all the strength she had left, she quietly said, "Help me, Nami," then completely blacked out and appeared to be dead.  
  
"Koumi, noo!" Calamari whispered. She looked up at Kira, who was screaming in agonizing pain, a white light surrounding her.  
  
"Oh, yes, there is one thing I forgot to mention," Ariel said and smirked, "the side affects. Once you use this power, you are transformed into the exact opposite of what you are. No one can survive it." Ariel then disappeared, living the three girls. Kira, still screaming, started to morph. Her hair got shorter, her upper body bigger, and all of her changed until the light faded and Kira, now a very handsome young man, fainted. Then Calamari herself blacked out.  
  
  
  
Nami slowly opened her eyes, seeing a pair of ice-blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
"She's awake! Everyone! Nami's awake!" Yukiko shouted. Nami turned her head to see Koumi lying in the bed next to her. She watched Koumi's eyes slowly open, and heard Yukiko yell, "Koumi's awake too!" All of a sudden, a bunch of the senshi appeared in the doorway. Priire was the first to speak up.  
  
"Wow. We weren't sure you guys were going to make it!" she said. "What happened?"  
  
Koumi and Nami looked at each other. Koumi said, We walking in Coruscant, and we were attacked by two Sailor Sith. One had a really big attack that nearly killed us. That's all I remember.  
  
Annika piped up and said, "Who is this cutie?" pointing to the boy in the bed next to Nami.  
  
Cute boy? Nami thought Oh, Kira! At that moment, Kira opened her eyes, looked around, very confused. Annika poked him and said, "Who are you?" He looked around again.  
  
"My name is Joukuu - I'm a Lorrdian Knight. Are you the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Yes," Priire said, a suspicious look in her eye.  
  
"Then I must be allies with you. I don't remember how I got here. Can you tell me?" Everyone then looked at Nami, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I know as much as you do," she said. That was a lie, she thought. Maybe someday I'll tell them. But I don't think I will yet. Besides, he's so cute! She sighed. Boy. When bad girls go good...  



End file.
